WhackJob Ideas
by duhastMichZwielicht
Summary: Ever wanted to write a story but can't think of any ideas? Here's your guide! Some are cheesy, some good. Songfics up!
1. Crossovers and Odd

**Okay, well this is the first installment to **_**Whack-job ideas**_**. The first will probably make a lot of people freak, but I don't care.**

_**Emily and……Leah?!**_

After Sam dumped Leah, she becomes a lesbian. After she becomes a wolf, she imprints on Emily. Does Sam imprint on Leah, or is it immense attraction? What does Emily say? What does Leah think about imprinting on her cousin? How will this affect the pack? Who does Emily choose? Will the nonsense ever end?!

_**Royce, Rogerson, poor Rosalie**_

A one-shot, or full blown story, I don't care, but a mixture of Dreamland by Sarah Dessen and Twilight by S. Meyer. Rogerson would be Royce and Caitlin would be Rosalie. Perhaps Corinna could be Vera. Boo and Stewart would be Carlisle and Esme. Cass would be Alice and Adam would be Jasper. I thought that would be a good story.

_**Just Listen**_

This would be a Just Listen/Twilight crossover. After Royce tries to rape Rosalie, she is an outcast. Then it kinda follows the Just Listen story line, but Owen is Emmett, Clarke is Vera, Kirsten and Whitney would be Alice and Bella.

_**Lock and Key**_

Another Sarah Dessen crossover! After Bella's other abandoned her, she is sent to live with her sister, Rosalie, and brother-in-law, Emmett. She is determined to get in and out as quickly is possible, but her plan is muddled when she meets her neighbor, Edward Cullen. Can she unfold his mysterious secret? Alice could be Olivia. I thought it was fitting because, in LAK Cora and Jamie can't get pregnant, and neither can Rose, so, yeah.

**So, there are some ideas. Tell me if you use them and give the credit. I'll update whenever I think of some good ideas. **

**Peace,**

**Maralynne W.**


	2. AU still Vampy

**Why, a new update so soon? Indeed my pretties. I am ill. Sad, right? Anyhoo, on with the stories**

_**Esme, Carlisle, and Bella**_

In Edward's years, Carlisle created Esme. Esme had the power to change the scent and sound of something, either temporarily or permanently. When they come across little orphaned 3-year-old Isabella Swan, they are charmed. They decide to adopt her. Esme masks her scent and sound, so her heartbeat is not heard and her scent, like an extremely potent vampire scent. Watch Isabella's life through watching Edward come back to watching the others' changes. What life will she choose in the end?

_**Isabella McCarty**_

Emmett had many brothers, sisters, nieces, and nephews. When hunting one day he comes across a small bundle in the woods, he opens it. There he finds a baby and a note. The note says, "_My mother is crushed. Her brother did not come home. She did not want me. My name is Isabella McCarty." _This is his newest niece. Does he decide to keep her? _Can _he. What are the opinions of the others?

_**Help the Baby**_

Isabella is raped and beaten to the verge of death by Conner and Mike every night. Until she finds out that she's pregnant. She runs, and ends up by the new doctor's house. When Carlisle opens the door all she can say is, "Help the Baby." Will they be able to? What happens when she falls in love with the doctor's adopted son, Edward?

_**2003**_

It's 2003 in the Cullen household. What happens when Esme digs up a set of books from her garden? She reads them of course! They reveal every single one of her family's secret down to the eyes. After she checks the publishing date, she knows they're from the future. What shall she do? Stay, and grant Edward a love, or go and protect her family?

**There you go, fresh off the press. Tell me what you think of these, they're much better then yesterday's, don't you think? Well, I'm off.**

**Love,**

**Maralynne W.**


	3. AU and some AH

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I spilled chocolate milk on my laptop. Not the best way to assure updates!**

**Prelice**

Well, there aren't many pregnant Alice stories. Just take a clichéd Bedward story and apply it to Jalice!

**A Life Story**

When Nessie grows up, you know there's going to be issues. Nahuel and Jacob are going to be pining after her. Who will she choose? Poor Jake. Why is he always in this situation?

**Ness**

I read this one-shot a while back, and it was adorable. It was Nessie's first thoughts in the womb. I thought, "Why not apply this to something else?" And voilà, Nessie's point of view in the second part of BD!

**Before Bella**

This would work as a one-shot or complete story. It's Charlie and Renee's story. When they met, when they married, when they found out Renee was pregnant, the divorce, or all of it. If It's complete story, why not throw in a Cullen POV to see what they're up to?

**Phil and Bella**

Eww, stop thinking what you're thinking! No, this is their FAD* relationship. The books never mention Phil, except in passing. I wondered what their relationship is.

**Soul Mates**

If Bell went with her mother to Florida, would Bella and Edward still meet? I think they would, somehow. They _are _soul mates, after all.

**Like, OMG!**

This title has nothing to do with this idea. This would be a one-shot of Edward reading Bella's thoughts for the first time. This might have been done, but I haven't read one.

*** FAD means father and daughter**

**I don't want to sound like person ordering reviews, but one would be nice. I don't have any yet. And, finally, you need to go read Perception and Love You Like An Arsonist by Laughs Like The Sun. Perception is on my favs, but I don't know if LYLAA is.**

**-Maralynne**


	4. Everything!

"**Some say ideas come from the heart. Mine come from the part of my brain I try to keep hidden."**

**Hello, readers! I've had a few ideas, but I keep forgetting to write them down. Talk about bummers. So, I have decided to accept ideas. Do you have a few loose ideas rattling around but you don't want to write the story yourself? That is where I come in. Tell me the idea and into this fic they'll go! You'll get your name next to it and all the credit! What's not to love?**

**Ok, infomercial Maralynne is now in hiding. So thank-you to everyone who has read this so far. I wish I could thank reviewers. *hint* Not even one. I promise to update soon. I've seen a few of my ideas floating around after I've published them here. But, hey, I won't name names. It's their loss. They just lost a reviewer.**

**Loads of Love, MaralynneKWhitlock**


	5. Songfics

**I promised I would update, did I not? These are song titles and lyrics that would make fantastic songfics.**

***Update* I fixed the lyrics!**

_Everytime We Touch-Cascada_ For Edward/Bella

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

_Lean On Me- Bill Withers _Rose & Bella during BD or Bella & Jake in NM

Sometimes in our lives we all have pain

We all have sorrow

But if we are wise

We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me, when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

'Til I'm gonna need

Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride

If I have things you need to borrow

For no one can fill those of your needs

That you don't let show

Lean on me, when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

'Til I'm gonna need

Somebody to lean on

If there is a load you have to bear

That you can't carry

I'm right up the road

I'll share your load

If you just call me

So just call on me brother, when you need a hand

We all need somebody to lean on

I just might have a problem that you'd understand

We all need somebody to lean on

Lean on me when you're not strong

And I'll be your friendI

'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

Till I'm gonna need

Somebody to lean on

Lean on me...

_My Little Girl- Tim McGraw or I Loved Her First-Heartland _Charlie and Bella or Edward & Nessie for marriage fics.

Verse 1: Gotta hold on easy as I let you go. Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know. I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm. You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born

Chorus: Your beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. Go on, take on this whole world. But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

Verse 2: When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone. Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown. Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door. As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!".

(Repeat Chorus)

Verse 3: Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand. But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the halfthat makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man. I know he'll say that he's in love. But between you and me. He won't be good enough!

(Repeat Chorus)

And

Look at the two of you dancing that way

Lost in the moment and each others face

So much in love you're alone in this place

Like there's nobody else in the world

I was enough for her not long ago

I was her number one

She told me so

And she still means the world to me

Just so you know

So be careful when you hold my girl

Time changes everything

Life must go on

And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first and I held her firs

tAnd a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it's still hard to give her away

I loved her first

How could that beautiful woman with you

Be the same freckle face kid that I knew

The one that I read all those fairy tales to

And tucked into bed all those nights

And I knew the first time I saw you with her

It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it's still hard to give her away

I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

Someday you might know what I'm going through

When a miracle smiles up at you

I loved her first

_There Goes My Life- Kenny Chesney _Edward during Bella's pregnancy/Nessie's life

All he could think about was I'm too young for this Got my whole life ahead, hell I'm just a kid 'myself how'm I gonna raise one all he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke so much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast oh well, those plans are long gone.

_[Chorus:]_And he said,There goes my life there goes my future, my everthing might as well kiss it all goobye there goes my life.......

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later that mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator oh yeah..........he loves that little girl momma 's waiting to tuck her in,As she fumbles up those stairs she smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear sleep tight blue eyes and bouncin' curls.

_[Chorus:]_He smiles.....There goes my life there goes my future, my everything.I love you, daddy goodnight there goes my life

he had that Honda loaded down with Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express he checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go she hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.

_[Chorus:]_And he cried,There goes my life theregoes my future, my everything.I love you bany goodbye there goes my goes my life.


End file.
